A Haven
by redapple1901
Summary: This is about a girl, Sophie, who loves vampires. It's a mix between a bunch of different movies and my own ideas, so it is in the miscellaneous mythology category.
1. Preface

For certain is death for the born  
And certain is birth for the dead;  
Therefore over the inevitable  
Thou shouldst not grieve.  
-Bhagavad Gita

Preface

It was cold, very cold. There was snow falling, turning my dark hair white. He was walking towards me, the predator. His hard eyes were glaring at me, the last thing I would see in my lifetime. This wasn't the way I pictured I would die. But it was all for a good reason, very good. It was true love, the way you would do anything for that one special person, which makes you strong enough to do the craziest things imaginable.

My death was coming closer and I was ready for it. The predator made his last move. I closed my eyes and took my last breath. Then the crucifying pain came and I was drowning in black water. My heart slowed, my senses disappearing, and the pain fading. It was my death, unique or unusual. My life was over. To heaven, I went, hopefully, for I thought this was not a sin, but a sacrifice. I then saw the light waiting for me in the distance. It was my ending and my ending alone. A new haven, a safe place, where there was no worries, no nightmares and no more pain forever.


	2. Vampires?

A Haven 1: Vampires?

The light from the sun shined through my foggy bedroom window. It was morning; the sleeping world was closed from my brain, but only for now, until the dark covered the sky. I hated Tuesdays; they are right after Mondays and right before Wednesdays, middle of the week. I got up from my cozy, warm bed and turned the radio on. The song Freeze Frame, by J. Geils Band was playing, one of my favorite songs. I walked over to my dresser, and opened the drawers getting out my clothes for the day. All the while I sung the words to the song, not loudly but just a whisper of joyful muttered words.

I froze. I pulled out a pair of tan twill Arizona brand pants, a pair of white socks, and a pink striped blouse. I went over to my closet to get my shoes for the day, a pair of black mary jane ballerina flats. I walked over to my desk chair and slung my black school bag over my shoulder. The sun finally started to shine through my window, its rays of light blinding me. I was sure it would damage my eyesight, not that it wasn't already getting worse. The walk to school was long as usual, but it was also cold because of the horrid weather. I couldn't see three inches in front of me the fog was so bad.

Cars filled up the parking lot, making me look like a vulnerable target for getting run over. I scuffed my feet while I walked to the building with a number 2 printed on it and went inside to my first period class, which happened to be math, my favorite subject. Mr. Castillo was standing in front of the classroom, in front of the board, with his arms crossed and his face stern. My love for this class would be stronger only if he would become a little bit more humorous.

"Take your seats everyone," he shouted to the class. We all took our seats obediently.  
It was easy to get distracted during Mr. Castillo's lecture. I looked out the window to see that the fog had not disappeared yet. I decided it was still too early for the sun to defeat the fog and shine, blinding all of us. I then paid attention to Mr. Castillo for a few seconds so he wouldn't catch me daydreaming. He combed his fingers through his short satin like black hair and then he crossed his arms again, with another stern face.

I was glad that class had ended fast. We were let out five minutes early, so I could take as much time as I needed to get to English class. Mrs. Poppy stood outside the classroom door. I also liked English, but Mrs. Poppy didn't make class very interesting enough for even an adult to pay attention to. My hand scribbled down the notes from Mrs. Poppy's lecture. I had decided it was a good idea to get something written down before she'd patrol the room, her glasses set on her nose and her beady eyes that could put a punishing spell on you.

As I walked to my third period class my best friend Maggie came over to me.

"Hey Sophie," she said happily.

"Hi Maggie," I said back unhappily.

"You won't believe what just happened!" she said excitedly.

"Someone found Dracula?"

"No, silly. Andrew Gallagher just asked me out!!"

"Oh.....Yay?" If anyone wanted to ask me out it better be a vampire not a popular dum school boy that only likes girls for their hair color. "Where's he taking you?"

"To the movies to see Scary Movie 6."

"That sounds terrifying, are there any vampires in it?"

"No, Sophie."

We stopped at Ms. Cooke's classroom. "Bye, Maggie."

"Bye, Sophie."

The rest of the day was long and boring. It was finally lunch time. I walked to the cafeteria with my lunch tray in my hands, with an apple and a cup of tomato soup. I saw Maggie sitting with Andrew and all his popular friends. There were no seats at his table so I went to sit by myself at an empty table. Usually it was just Maggie and I at a table but I guess not anymore.

I looked around at the people sitting at the other tables. My gaze stopped on a table that was usually empty but was not anymore. Five occupants sat at the table. They all had marble white skin and dark, black, hair. There were three boys and two girls. They all wore black and pieces of jewelry. One of the boys caught my stare and I looked away. The first thing that came to my mind was......vampires???


	3. Cedric

A Haven 2: Cedric

Before I knew it people were leaving the cafeteria on their way to their next class and I was still sitting at my empty table, dazed. The five totally awesome people were slowly making their way to wherever they were headed.

In my mind a million things were going on. Who are they? What are they? Where do they live? What grade are they in? One of those guys is really handsome. Are they related to Dracula? I still haven't done my science homework! Oh crap, I still haven't done my science homework and my next class is science!! I ran out of the cafeteria and ran into the metal thing between the doors and flew to the floor with a loud crack. It felt like the wind was knocked out of me and I could feel my head throbbing. My blood was splattered on the floor and I could feel it dripping its way down my face from my head. I just knew that I would run into that thing at some point!

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy ever. This must be heaven! "Am I dead?" I asked.

"No, I think you just cracked your head open. Don't worry one of the teachers is calling the ambulance.

Oh great I'm in hell. I then recognized the guy as one of the five awesome people. "What's your name?" I asked sort of mumbling from the loss of blood.

"It's Cedric."

"I'm Sophie." I slurred. I was then carried into the ambulance truck with Cedric by my side. His presence was making my heart flutter uncontrollably.

I woke to the sound of monitors beeping. I looked around the white room; there were a vase of pretty flowers on my night table and a maroon chair that was sitting by my side. There was also a phone with numbers written on it and a blue curtain separating the room.

"Oh, she's awake Richard," my mother said.

My parents didn't really care about my sister and me. They acted like we didn't exist and that all we were, were two more mouths to feed. My question was why did they have us if they treated us like they did or why didn't they just give us up for adoption? I saw my little sister, Rachel, standing with my dad. She was only four years old, which was a big ten years between us. She had dark brown hair, instead of my dirty blond hair. We both had the same brown eyes and bruises on our face.

Rachel came into the room with a big smile on her face.  
"Sophie's okay, Sophie's okay," she chanted.

"Yeah, I'm okay, kiddo," I said.

She smiled and reached up to me to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"Did you get me the pretty flowers?" I asked.

"No, some guy did," she answered.

"Cedric!" I said to loudly.

"Who's Cedric?"


	4. Light Verses Dark

A Haven 3: Light Verses Dark

The next day, I woke to the sound of the monitors again, and I opened my eyes. The light from the window burned my eyes. I didn't understand why the nurses thought the morning light would help me. I hate the light, I love the dark.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted me of my thoughts. It was Cedric! My heart rate increased to the speed of light. He laughed the cutest laugh I have ever heard and I blushed. Although there was no smile on his face I knew that he was happy.

A chubby nurse with braids of brown, frizzy hair came in with a tray of food. Hospital food is disgusting. It tastes like cardboard or plastic depending on whether it is turkey or chicken. Today breakfast is computer paper yogurt and nuts and bolts crunchy cereal.

Cedric pulled one of the visiting chairs up to the side of my bed and sat down. His hands were folded together and he leaned over instead of sitting straight. I blushed again as my heart rate increased because of his close presence. He, as before, laughed my now favorite laugh. But there was no smile on his face, still. I wondered how you could laugh without smiling and make the laugh sound so happy.

I guess it was a talent of being used to it. Then I wondered why doesn't he smile? It's like his lips can only form a straight line, like he's frozen, in place, a statue. His angelic voice suddenly tore me from my thoughts.

"So.......how are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Ummmmmm.....I feel okay, but I'd feel better if the shades were shut."

He got up and walked over to the window and pulled down the shades. The room went tunnel black. All I could see was Cedric's outline and the green lines on the monitors.

He came back over to my bedside and touched my cheek. "Is that better?"  
"Yeah," I said softly.  
"I brought you some flowers," he said happily.  
"What kind?"  
"Ummmmm.....they're purple roses and violets."  
I gasped "Those are my favorite!!"

He laughed my favorite laugh. Now that the room was dark I wanted it to be light so that I could see if he was smiling. But it was too dark.


	5. Glass Jars

A Haven 4: Glass Jars

It was Wednesday, six days after I was taken to the hospital because of a concussion. The Doctor from the hospital thought I was riding home with my friend, but that was not the case. I was walking and I didn't know where. I couldn't go home, that place was just unbearable. My little sister was taken into foster-care by social services. Apparently they forgot about me, or didn't know I existed, like my parents.

Snow started to fall; it covered the sidewalks within seconds. And within seconds I was freezing. I only had a thin long sleeved shirt and pair of jeans on, in the middle of February, with no jacket either. That was something insane.

I kept on counting the number of blocks that I walked, until I lost count, for a certain reason. The reason was a blue Honda Accord pulled up, beside me. I couldn't see who (or what) it was, until the window was rolled down. I think I chocked on my own spit or snow, which I happened to swallow at some point. It was Cedric, my savior.

"Hey, what are you doing walking alone? And in the snow??!! Get in! he motioned with his hand.

I got in the car obediently, whatever he wanted me to do, I would do it in a heartbeat, know matter how crazy it was. "You don't happen to have any candy, do you?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed "Sorry, I don't, sweetheart."

Sweetheart??!! This was something I could handle, although I'd rather be called Little Vampire, it sounds cuter, and then I would have a reason to bite him. Goodness, I think my brain has officially gone tot he gutter!

"So....where to?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know," I was actually honest for once in my life.

"You don't know!! Don't you have a home?"

"Nope."

"What??!! he said totally surprised.

"You could just drop me off somewhere," I said. But I was hoping that statement would make him think to bring me home with him.

"Well.....you could come home with me.

My heart bursted out of my chest from beating so fast and hard. "Really!!!!" I hugged him, awkwardly because of my seatbelt, his skin was cold and he smelled so good, I couldn't think of how to describe it. "Thank you," I whispered into his chest. I could feel his body tense up, like my hugging was uncomfortable in some way.

"You're welcome," he said. There was still no smile on his face.

Someday when he did smile, I would treasure it forever, take millions of pictures and videotape him, so the memory would truly never be gone when I got to the age that I would inherit Alzheimer's from my Poppy, my crazy grandfather, that I don't even think I'm related to. He always thought my name was Cinderella, and that was before he got Alzheimer's.

My thoughts were interrupted once again by Cedric's angelic red velvet cake voice, "Sophie?" he asked.

"Yes," I said to the God of Cuteness. It was the only name I could think of for the God next to me, even tough he was way beyond cute.

He brushed his hand through his hair, pondering for a moment before speaking, "Do you mind if we stop on the way? I just have to get a few things.

"I don't mind."

We pulled over on the road, where there was a run-down building.

"I won't be long," he said assuringly as he got out of the car.

I watched as he headed for the building or whatever it actually was. I couldn't possibly think of what he would have to get, that involved this place.

As I was waiting, I just thought about what Cedric's home would be like. What color was his house? Was it as big as a mansion or was it a shack? What was it like inside? And who were the other four who are always with him?? All of the things I figured, I would find out eventually.

It startle me when I heard the door open, "Sorry," he said. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I said.

He started the engine and we were on our way.

"What's in the bag?" I asked. I could see glass jars with something red in them, maybe jam.

"Oh...it's just.....cranberries. Helena makes her own cranberry juice," he was tense; I could tell he was lying.  
All I could think about for the rest of the ride was about Dracula, on of my favorite movies/books, and how he had glass jars, which had blood in them, that he kept in storage in the ground.


	6. Home

A Haven 5: Home

House: .com/...

We turned onto a graveled road, which seemed at the moment, to lead nowhere. There was no sign of residence as we sped along the road that's sides were covered with sky towering trees and tall grasses and wildflowers. A little ways further down the road some buildings came into view. There was what looked to be a grocery/pharmacy store and some random building that I had no clue what it was and what it was for and on a hill that was far away from the two buildings, where a few houses. One was blue with black shudders near the forest of trees, another was yellow with no shudders and a white door, and the last one was a light green color with a red door. The last house reminded me of Christmas with its choice of colors.

A few miles down the long road, that somehow felt like it was an abandoned town with it's size and population of historic looking buildings and houses, we finally pulled into a very long and narrow graveled driveway, that was surrounded my trees and shrubs. About a half a mile into the driveway, there was a sign that had something illegible written on it. It looked like it was written in some other language, not English.

Cedric pushed a bunch of buttons on a panel, I was guessing was supposed to be for the garage. One of the three garage doors opened and Cedric stopped the engine of the car when he successfully parked in the spot. We walked through the garage door just in time before it closed.

The house was humongous. It was white and had black shudders with little moons carved in them. The door had a screen and was a light gray color. The porch wrapped all the way around the front of the house and had a set of white furniture with a pot of flowers on the table that was in between the couch and the chair. At the top of the house there was an oval shaped window in the middle. The house had two cupolas in the front, one on each side of the house. In front of the house there was garden that consisted of many different types of extraordinary flowers, like violets, daffodils, red and purple tulips, and some other kind of pinkish flower that I didn't know the name of, which was very pretty and smelled pretty too.

Inside there was a large winding staircase near the front door, that had wooden steps without any carpeting. The railing was made of black metal and had roses and spirals as it went up. The living room had white palestine furniture, a mahogany coffee table, a big screen T.V., and a black leather chair in the corner. Walking through the living room was the dining room. The dining room had a large table made of the same material has the coffee table in the other room, and had 12 matching chairs, with a vase full of flowers in the middle of the table, probably from the garden. The wall was all made of glass so that you could see the side yard and the forest and the floor was made from oak wood. The kitchen was in the left corner of the dining room and was absolutely huge. It had white marble counters, an island in the middle with three wooden chairs, which matched the floor. The refrigerator was gray and had one of the water and ice things, it had black painted wood cupboards and every appliance you could think of. If you went out of the kitchen, the opposite way from the dining room, there was a hallway that led back to the living room and the front door and on the other side down the hallway were just closed door leading to various other rooms of the unknown.

"Hey, Sophie," Cedric suddenly said, interrupting my tour of my new surroundings.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come up here."

I followed him up the stairs and down the hallway of closed doors.

"Right now no one knows that you're here, so you can sleep in my room, but I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in the closet, because I share my bedroom with my brother."

After seeing the look on my face he spook again, "Don't worry it's a walk-in closet and there's already a blow up mattress inside and a pillow."

I walked into the now darkened room, it was late at night, time flew by way too quickly.

"Please stay here until I come and get you," he said a little hesitant, with a pleading tone, as I entered the closet. I heard the front door close and a bunch of people talking.

"Hey baby boy? Are you home," one of them called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec," he kissed me on the cheek and closed the door as he left.

My face was flushed tulip pink. I walked around in the closet. It was big, no doubt about that. I tripped over the air mattress in the process of my searching. I didn't get up; I just fixed the pillow and covered myself with the blanket. I was terribly tired; all the new information had finally drained the energy right out of me. I sat up for a second, trying to listen to the voices down stairs. I felt around with my hand the clothes that hung neatly above me in 'my' closet. I wonder where he keeps his underwear, I thought, my mind going down the gutter. That was for another day. I laid back down, this is home, I thought, and closed my eyes.


End file.
